Brotherly Love
by Tony Dimera
Summary: After breaking up with Raven, Robin has a conversation with Cyborg. The two friends help each other with their love lives and decide where their hearts really belong. Pairings: RobStar CyRae BBTerra mentions of RobRae.


**Brotherly Love**

Robin looked out the window, considering the past few days' events. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were all on his mind, he really had to talk about it. The door to his room swooshed open, and heavy footsteps sounded as Cyborg entered his room.

"You wanted to talk to me man?" Ask the large super strong Titan. Robin nodded and pointed to a large chair at the side of the room. "Sit down Cyborg."

Cyborg did as he was told, he was a bit concerned, Robin was acting odd, had been ever since he broke up with Raven. "What's up bro?"

Robin sighed slightly and turned around. "I want to talk to you about the recent events with Raven."

Cyborg thought as fast as he could, what Robin needed help with. "You wanna get back her? Cause I'm game to help if that's what you want."

Robin shook his head. "No, Cy, I can't get back with Raven, I…." He paused for a moment. "I'm in love with someone else."

Cyborg was not caught of guard in the slightest. "Starfire." Cyborg filled in the blank. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes, Starfire. You knew?"

"Duh man, doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out man. I figured you'd hook up with her at first, but then you and Ray started goin' steady so…wasn't sure." Cyborg smiled slightly. "You where starting to freak me out man, though you was gonna confess you're in love with me." He joked.

Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit; Cyborg could always lighten the mood. Even in this very serious moment.

"I didn't mean to hurt Raven you know, I did think I loved her." Robin began explaining, Cyborg listened attentively. "But I began to realize, I loved Raven in a different way then I loved Starfire. Every time I kissed Raven it didn't really feel right, felt like I was kissing my sister."

Cyborg resisted the urge to make another joke at that comment. He kept a serious face and let his friend continue.

"After that, I realized I am and always have been in love with Starfire, it's complicated. I know how much Raven is hurt, I'm not sure what I should do…any advice?"

Cyborg rubbed his temples _Robin I love you like a brother, but you seem to get major problems. _

"Rob, just tell Star okay? Raven is hurt now, and nothin' can change that. Just tell Star you love her, cause keepin' somethin' like that in will drive you nuts."

Robin nodded appreciatively. But then he put on a suspicious smirk and Cyborg was caught off guard.

"Then how come you've never told Raven how you feel about her?"

That surprised Cyborg. _How'd he figure that one out? _

"Your nuts you know that?"

"Come on Cy, I'm your best friend and I was trained by Batman, 'world's greatest detective'. I can figure these things out." Robin shot back.

Cyborg's human cheek blushed slightly. He put up one of his metallic to try and hide that fact. He failed of course, Robin's smile grew.

"I figured it out a little while ago, when my relationship was Raven was coming to its end. I really don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner, but I just began to notice the way you looked at her. Especially just now after I just broke up with her, your looks to her were like 'I want to comfort her, but I can't gather the courage.'"

Cyborg closed his eyes and just felt like dying right there. "Okay so I like Raven. I always liked Raven. She's beautiful, she's smart, and she's everything I ever wanted."

"You could have told me, I would have understood." Robin added.

"Ya I know, but you two began dating, so I thought I'd do the right thing and step aside. I just wanted you to be happy man, you're my….well you're my brother." Cyborg tried to explain, and Robin nodded appreciably.

"I know, you're about the closest thing I've ever had to a brother to. So I'm going to do something for you." Cyborg looked back to Robin slightly confused. "Give you the advice you gave me. You love Raven more then I ever could, go tell her how you feel, now!"

Cyborg considered it for a moment. "I will!" He got and turned to the door.

"Go get her brother." Robin encouraged. Cyborg smiled and turned his head back towards Robin.

"Why are you sitting down? Go talk to Star!" Robin nodded and the two left the room.

* * *

Cyborg knocked on the metal door to Raven's room. "Raven! You in there?" He got no response, he knocked harder. And for the second time in his life Cyborg accidentally knocked down the door to Raven's room.

Inside, in a meditation position on her bed, Raven looked to Cyborg furiously. "Do you mind!"

_Well Vic, this was a great way to start things!_ He thought nervously. His robotic eye glowed to a bright red, triggered by his nervousness.

"Uh, hey Rae, how are you feeling?" He asked. _Yeah, whoa, I'm a devil with words aren't I? _Cyborg berated himself for his lousy question.

"Great, I actually open my heart to Robin and he reject's it. I'm feeling excellent!" Raven's voice oozed with sarcasm. She had been hurt, and she regretted ever accepting when Robin first asked her if she wanted to go out with him.

Cyborg noticed something, Raven's cheeks were red. She had been crying, it seemed odd the idea of Raven crying. _She is only human._

"I talked to Robin; he told me why he ended it with you."

"I know, he's in love with Starfire, he loves me in a different way, he told me all that garbage." Raven let out.

"Ya, that's true, but he also ya know, noticed something else." Cyborg stuttered out. Raven looked him over suspiciously, gears beginning to turn in her head. "He-uh, knew ya know, uh someone else liked you a lot more than he did."

Raven for once was at a loss for words for a moment, but then opened her mouth. "How long have you had these feelings for me Cyborg."

_There you go, she saw right through your 'clever' trick there_. He thought sarcastically. "Long time, since we first met I think."

Raven tried to hide her face under her cloak, as she thought over this development. "And Robin knew this, that you cared deeply for me. Interesting."

"Look Ray, I know your hurtin' so I'm not gonna ask if you return my feelings, but I'm here for you." Cyborg assured.

"Thank you. I would like to talk about this more though. Later, somewhere else."

"Ok, when and where?" Cyborg asked.

"How about tomorrow night, over dinner?"

Cyborg's human eye shot open with surprise. "Are asking me on a date?"

Raven shrugged. "I guess, it's worth a try. But I swear, if you do to me what Robin did, well..."

She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't really need to. Cyborg nodded vigorously and exited the room.

"BOOYAH!" _Heaven, I'm in heaven! _

* * *

Robin quietly approached Starfire who sat on the roof of the tower, her legs dangling over the side.

"Hey Star."

"Friend Robin, hello! Have you come to join me watch the sunset?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure I guess, look we have to talk." He stated as he sat down beside her. She looked at him curiously. "It's about my break up with Raven."

"Have you two done the patching of things up?" She asked with a false happy tone.

He shook his head. "No Star, and we never will." He sighed looking to the water in the distance. "I have feelings for someone else."

Starfire felt a flicker of hope, but dared not let it grow, she couldn't believe he was talking about her.

"It's you Star." Robin revealed. Starfire looked to him with total shock. "I'm in love with you."

For such a long time Starfire had dreamed of hearing those words, but gave up all hope when he announced he was dating Raven. She pretended to be happy, to be a good friend.

"You truly feel love for me Robin?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. What happened next he hadn't expected, she threw her arms around him and squeezed him. She began ravishing him with kisses, she was hurting his ribs, but he did not complain. He was to happy.

"I feel love for you as well friend Robin."

* * *

After spending an hour of sotogether out on the roof, Starfire and Robin came back into the tower. Starfire was so happy she had a huge smiled on her face and was pratically dancing. Robin was smiling as well, he spotted Cyborg who was in the lounge. As were Beast Boy and Terra, but they were busy with their own love.

"Be back in a second Star." He excused himself and walked to Cyborg. "How'd things go?"

"Good, we're going on our first date tomorrow, I things went well with Star." Cyborg smiled slyly. Robin laughed a little and nodded.

"Good luck Cyborg."

"Same to you Robin. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Thanks brother."

"No problem brother."

Terra and Beast Boy looked the scene over.

"Think maybe we missed something while we were making out?" Terra asked.

"Nah, couldn't have been anything that important." Beast Boy responded.

_Moral: You don't have to be related by blood to be brothers. _

**THE END **


End file.
